Alguien como tú
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Inventofantasioso. Seiya Kou es un hombre de 26 años que está casado con una mujer llamada Kakyuu, pero a pesar de que sería feliz, hace dos años cada 30 de julio lo invade a él un gran pesar, es la fecha en que su gran amor decidió quedarse con otro hombre. Songfic inspirado en la canción "Someone Like You" de Adele. Esta historia participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya


One-Shot

Summary: Seiya Kou es un hombre de 26 años que está casado con una mujer llamada Kakyuu, pero a pesar de que sería feliz, hace dos años cada 30 de julio lo invade a él un gran pesar, es la fecha en que su gran amor decidió quedarse con otro hombre. Songfic inspirado en la canción "Someone Like You" de Adele.

"Alguien como tú" SeiyaxKakyuu y DiamantexSerena

Se encontraba un hombre sentado, de 26 años, dedicado a la música, en el sofá de su casa, no había movimiento alguno en él ni expresión alguna, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente la radio porque justamente había llamado para pedir una canción que aunque lo torturaba, le traía a la mente un hecho que ocurrió hace ya dos años, que aunque quería olvidar no podía evitar recordar... esa canción le hacía recordar a aquella mujer que alguna vez amo.

" _Oí que te habías establecido,_

 _Que encontraste un chico, y que ahora estas casada_

 _Oí que tus sueños se volvieron realidad,_

 _Supongo que él te dio cosas que yo no."_

Comienza a sonar la canción y sus ojos se abren, sus manos tiritaban y lo único que quería era llorar, cuando en ese momento se acerca alguien al aparato y apaga la radio:

Seiya, ¿otra vez escuchando esa canción?

Seiya vuelve en sí, era su esposa Kakyuu, ella tenía la misma edad de Seiya y provenía de una familia de aristócratas que no vieron con muy buenos ojos que se casara con un plebeyo a pesar de ganar mucho dinero como cantante y compositor, con el tiempo se resignaron y aceptaron su matrimonio.

Apagando la radio, a estaba cansada que siempre escuchara esa canción, aunque hoy era un día especial, el aniversario de dicho episodio que explicaba dicha composición:

Este es el segundo 30 de julio, día de tu cumpleaños, que te veo así de extraño, deberías estar feliz, más tarde te daré un regalo mi amado Seiya.

Tengo mis razones Kakyuu, pero no es nada que implique algo malo, sé que es mi cumpleaños, pero bueno a veces estas fechas no dan alegría.

Me preocupas Seiya, sobretodo que estoy a meses de que nazca nuestra hija.

Seiya traga saliva, llevaba casado con Kakyuu ya dos años, pero a pesar que sentía un gran cariño por ella, no estaba enamorado, estaban a pocos meses de ser padres pero ni eso cambiaba las cosas, debido a que aún amaba con fuerza a una mujer que marco su vida para siempre:

Necesito tomar aire, ¿quieres algo?

¿Saldrás?, debemos celebrar tu cumpleaños

No me siento mal, estoy bien, traeré algo para comer, nos vemos

Pero Seiya

Seiya le da un beso en la frente y se va de la casa sin rumbo fijo, recordando una parte de la canción:

" _Nada se le compara, sin preocupaciones o cuidados_

 _Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria_

 _¿Quién podría haber sabido lo amargo que sería?"_

Nadie- pensaba él.

…..

En una mansión se encontraba un hombre muy rico y guapo llamado Diamante Black, hombre de 30 años de edad, era uno de los mayores exportadores empresarios de Japón y cualquier mujer desearía ser su esposa, pero él se fijó en una joven de belleza angelical que logró cautivarlo y se casaron al poco tiempo, hoy cumplían dos años de relación y pronto seria el aniversario de bodas:

Diamante, amor

Mi bella diosa

Serena, 26 años de edad, besa a su esposo, quien tomaba su cintura, sin dejar de besarla:

En la noche te tendré tu sorpresa

Estaré esperándola

Todo sea por complacerte…

Serena vuelve a besar a Diamante y se coloca de pie:

Iré a dar una vuelta

Está bien, nos vemos en la noche

Si amor

….

Seiya solo tenía algo en mente al igual que hace un año atrás, ir a un bar y tomar mucho licor, quería olvidar de alguna manera esta horrible fecha, aun no podía creer que esa mujer que tanto amo lo haya traicionado, es por ello que al tiempo decidió darle una oportunidad a Kakyuu que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pensaba que el muchas veces rechazo mujeres por ella, para él fue un reto conquistarla y al lograrlo se sintió dichoso, fueron tres años en los que fue feliz, pero al tiempo ella cambio con él y le dijo sin miramientos el día de su cumpleaños en el cual se suponía le pediría matrimonio: "ya no te amo", destruyendo toda su felicidad en un instante, lo peor es que ella se casó al poco tiempo, dándose cuenta que el amo más, ahora sentía desdicha y solo quería borrarse del mundo:

Cuando entra al bar no podía creer que se escuchara la canción nuevamente esta vez si no la cortarían, pide un vaso de vodka.

" _Vieja amiga ¿por qué eres tan tímida?_

 _No es propio de ti contenerte u ocultar la verdad"_

Cada estrofa lo sumergía en esos momentos de tristeza y felicidad, a pesar de ello recordó a Kakyuu y decidió no tomar tanto, pensaba en cierta parte que la otra persona que decía la canción era ella, pero aun así a lo mejor ese alguien especial no era Kakyuu muy a su pesar….

Cuando va saliendo de ahí, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¡era ella!:

No puede ser ¡bombón!

La mujer dobla su cara hacia él y queda petrificada, se miran unos minutos y la canción sonaba afuera, llegando a un momento culmine:

" _Odio aparecer de la nada sin haber sido invitado_

 _Pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo,_

 _Esperaba que vieras, y que recordaras,_

 _Que para mí esto no ha terminado"._

La mujer quiere correr y Seiya va tras ella, no estaba tan borracho después de todo, él logra tomarla de la muñeca:

Bombón, ¡espera!

Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba… bueno yo

Estas borracho… yo… supe que te casaste…también

Ehhh ¿Cómo lo supiste? Desde que te fuiste no tuve más noticias tuyas

Mina me conto, tu sabes que ahora es novia de Yaten

Yaten no me comento nada

Pues tendrá sus razones, debo irme

Espera

Seiya logra abrazar a su bombón después de mucho tiempo, ella estaba sin movimiento alguno, el acaricia su cabeza, tanto tiempo que no sentía su olor y volver a ver su color dorado de cabello y acariciar sus odangos, era algo que no lograba explicar con palabras:

Bombón, yo…aun te amo

Seiya…

Sé que tú ya no me amas, o que seguramente nunca me amaste…pero solo quería que supieras que te amo…

Perdóname- Serena lloraba- Diamante es un buen hombre y sin medir me enamore de él…

¿De verdad no sientes nada al verme?- Seiya toca el mentón de Serena y miraba sus ojos llorosos- aunque llores sigues siendo hermosa- limpiaba sus lagrimas

Yo… a pesar de todo me acuerdo de ti…pero las cosas deben ser así

Por favor bombón, déjame aunque sea este día pedirte algo

Queee, ¿de qué hablas?

Déjame que por este día, te juro que no volverás a verme

Seiya

" _Sabias como el tiempo,_

 _Solo ayer fue el momento de nuestras vidas,_

 _Nacimos y crecimos con la calima de verano_

 _Vinculados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria"_

Serena a pesar de que estaba segura de lo que sentía por Diamante al ver a Seiya sintió algo en su corazón, en algún momento de su vida lo amo, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ni ella entendía que fue si Seiya era un hombre perfecto: amoroso, dedicado a sus cosas, profesional, inteligente, fuerte, esforzado, un sinfín de cualidades que no terminaría nunca, y si le sumamos a lo bello que era hace dos años atrás o lo que estaba ahora de guapo ella no podía contenerse demasiado a lo cerca que estaba de él en esos momentos: sus bellos ojos azules, su piel blanca y su hermoso cabello color negro lo hacían irresistible, ¿Qué podía hacer?, el amor era algo tan impredecible que cuando se acaba nada se puede hacer, en ese momento dijo sin pensar:

Está bien

¿De verdad?

Si

Deseo besarte por última vez, ¿escuchaste la canción de hace un momento?

Ehhh

Espero algún día llegar amar a Kakyuu como a ti, espero que ese alguien como tu llegue a mi vida…

Seiya

Seiya toca la cara de su amada Serena, estaba lloraba sin parar y este la besa, sentir sus inocentes y delicados labios otra vez para él fue tocar el paraíso, era algo que no podía concebir en palabras, Serena se deja besar, aunque sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos el sabor de los labios de Seiya le crearon cierta nostalgia.

Terminando el beso, Seiya le canta al oído:

" _No pasa nada, encontrare alguien como tú, no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti, también no me olvides, te suplico, recuerda que dijiste…_

" _A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele, si"-_ Serena termina la estrofa cayendo una lagrima de su mejilla.

Seiya la abraza nuevamente con fuerza y le dice:

Adiós bombón

Seiya- Serena no paraba de llorar

Perdón por causarte problemas, pero ahora debo irme a mi casa

Si yo también

Adiós… mi dulce bombón

Seiya le toma la mano y la suelta de a poco, dejando a Serena mirándolo, ella muy pronto se va de ahí en dirección contraria, se escuchaba la parte final de la canción, ese triste piano al son de un amor que no pudo ser…

….

Seiya llega a su casa viendo a su esposa esperándolo muy feliz:

Seiya te estaba esperando con una torta

Yo traje unos emparedados

¡Qué bueno!

Seiya veía como Kakyuu estaba de preocupada, pensaba que a lo mejor su vida sería muy distinta si se hubiera casado con su bombón, pero a lo mejor debía darse una oportunidad a ese "alguien como tú" de la canción, en parte se parecían en algunas cosas, pero no sabía si podría llegar amarla, por el momento la quería, a lo mejor la convivencia por más tiempo haría que cambiaran las cosas

Kakyuu

¿si?

Prometo que las cosas cambiaran en mi cumpleaños, hoy ya cerré una etapa de mi vida, espero que podamos ser felices

Seiya no te preocupes de eso, solo disfrutemos este momento, pueden salir

Para sorpresa de Seiya aparecen Yaten con Taiki con regalos:

Espero que este año no sea como el pasado

Eso nunca más Yaten

Bueno disfrutemos este momento

Seiya sentía algo de paz en su interior a pesar de todo, podría ser feliz, su amada ya partió, ya era hora de que ese alguien como tú se hiciera real y sabía que podría ser la persona con la que estaba ahora.

….

Serena estaba junto a Diamante muy pensativa, habían pasado la noche juntos y no podía evitar no pensar en Seiya, sentía tan palpable la frase de la canción en la cual el amor dolía.

¿Qué te ocurre amor?- Diamante se acerca a su amada

Nada

Quiero poseerte denuevo

Decuerdo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho

Yo también

Serena y Diamante vuelven a amarse, aunque Serena sentía que tenía algo que hacer…

…

Seiya va a su habitación a buscar algo y para su sorpresa le llega un mensaje a su celular, Kakyuu y los demás estaban abajo conversando así que no notarían nada:

" _Seiya, al verte hoy quede un poco confundida, sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y espero seas muy feliz, perdóname por todo el dolor que te cause- Serena"_

¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi numero?, bueno el hombre con el que se caso tiene muchos contactos, esto se termina hoy…

" _bombón, espero que tú también lo seas, adiós"…._

Y sin decir nada más decide ir a festejar su cumpleaños con su esposa y amigos. Pensando que esa canción ya era parte de su pasado.

Notas de autor:

Bueno este es mi reto, puede que algunos nos les guste estas parejas pero quise proponerme escribir sobre ellos para que fuera un reto para mí, y más si es una canción que tiene cierto parecido con lo que le ocurrió a Seiya y no es mucho de mi onda, soy más popera y de música ochentera, espero que les haya gustado el resultado, y gracias por leerme… ^^


End file.
